The Visit: Revised
by AnimeSnowflake
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Joey visited Kaiba while he was working? Well, read to find out! And it is NOT A YAOI! So don't ask! Now in NON-SCRIPT FORMAT!


**Hola, ladies and gents! AnimeSnowflake here! For those of you that have already read _The Visit, _you know that the actual story came from my friend in Nebraska. Now, I have put in into a story format for those that have told me that the script format is banned. (which is probably true) I hope you enjoy re-reading this story!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and its cast belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The original script belongs to Kim, my pal in Nebraska. Any slight additions to the dialogue and the new story format belong to me.**

* * *

Joey was bored. He was sitting on the computer like any regular teenager, messing with the horrible addiction that is instant messaging. However, his friends had just signed off recently, having things that needed to be done. Joey himself was about to sign off, but then, he saw someone else get on, and the blond teen read the screen name.

"Blue-EyesOverlord, huh?" he said aloud. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try talkin' to this guy."

So, he typed in a message . . .

_Red-EyedDuelist: Hey, there. What brings u 2 this chatroom?_

Joey waited patiently, twiddling his thumbs. In a matter of seconds, he got a response . . .

_Blue-EyesOverlord: None of your business, you mutt._

Joey's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Not only was the comment quite insulting, but he realized that only one person has ever even dared to call him 'mutt'. The blond teen quickly typed back a response . . .

_Red-EyedDuelist: Kaiba? Is that u, rich boy?_

A few seconds passed. Then . . .

_Blue-EyesOverlord: So what if I am?_

Joey thought, _'I don't believe it! Kaiba, the Seto Kaiba, in a chatroom! Who does he think he is? Busting in like that and acting all smug. . . . . . . . Wait a minute.'_

He quickly typed in a question . . .

_Red-EyedDuelist: How did u kno it wuz me?_

Time passed before a response came . . .

_Blue-EyesOverlord: . . . . . I have my ways, and personally, even a monkey could tell it was you. Seriously, I think the 'Red-Eyed' part in your name and your poor grammar skills is a dead giveaway, mutt._

The blond teen growled furiously. He angrily typed on the keyboard . . .

_Red-EyedDuelist: sarcastic Ha ha, very funny, Kaiba. getting over anger issues So rich boy, got ne plans?_

Joey angrily waited for a response. He didn't know why he wanted to ask about Kaiba's life; he guessed it was probably out of boredom that he did it. Soon, a response came . . .

_Blue-EyesOverlord: No, and if I did, I wouldn't reveal them to you._

Reading this got an idea into Joey's brain, an idea that would help him get back at Kaiba for the injustice that he had done to him for the past few years. With a sly grin on his face, Joey typed in the first step to his diabolical plan . . .

_Red-EyedDuelist: __Wow, it seems like some1 needs some1 2 keep him company and cheer him up. I'm on my way!_

Quickly, Joey signed out and took the quickest root to the Kaiba Corporation, chuckling at his stroke of genius the whole way.

**Later**

For the next hour or two, Joey sneaked, begged, fought, and bribed his way to Seto Kaiba's office. Eventually, he found the door leading to his office. Rudely, he came in and said in his practiced "nice guy" voice, "Hey there! What's up, Kaiba? How's my bestest buddy in the whole world?" (He had decided with much difficulty that saying that last bit would work best in getting on Seto's nerves.)

Kaiba was found, sitting at his desk, working on his computer. Without even glancing up at the blond teen, "Oh, spare me, Wheeler. You and I aren't and never will be friends. Why did you even come here, anyways?"

"I dunno," Joey said. "I was bored, and I thought you would need someone to keep you company."

"Yeah, right," the brunette said in his cold voice. "You're up to something, mutt, and it doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Fine. Believe what you want," Joey said, not caring what Kaiba thought about this. After a while, the blond teen asked, "So, What 'cha doin?"

"Work."

"What kind of work?"

"Duel Monsters work," Kaiba answered, getting slightly impatient now. "Now, will you leave me in peace, mutt?"

Joey moved, but instead of leaving, he came around to see what Kaiba was doing on the computer. It shocked the teen, and he shouted accusingly, "HEY! This isn't work! You're ordering cards!"

For the first time since Joey arrived, Kaiba turned his cobalt blue eyes towards him and said, "Yeah. So?"

"What do you mean, 'so'?" Joey asked incredulously. "Why do you get all of these cool cards with little work while I have to work hours on end just to get my hands on one awesome card?"

"Because, mutt, I'm Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp.," Kaiba answered. "I've actually made something of myself while you were just lazing around with your geeky little friends."

Joey, however, was not listening to the teen genius. Instead, he was making funny faces and imitated in his "Kaiba" voice, "Because I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. I act like a stupid asshole while sitting in my fancy chair, so I need special treatment."

Kaiba glared at him for a moment, but he soon went back to his computer, seeing that it would not be worth it to get worked up over someone behind evolution. When Joey was done doing his Kaiba imitation, he asked, "Can you order me a card or two, or a hundred or two hundred or more?"

"Hell no," the brunette responded coldly.

"What?" the blond teen said. "Why not?"

While glaring at him, Kaiba responded, "Because I hate you."

"Well, that's not a nice thing to say for someone who came over to cheer you up," Joey said to him. Suddenly, he remembered something (part two of his evil plan) and said, "Oh, and I made cookies!"

Kaiba stared at the blond like he was some two-headed alien from outer space and asked, "You did?"

"Yep, made 'em myself," Joey said proudly while reaching into his pockets. "Try them."

What he brought out was a plastic bag with some crumpled up cookies that had the color of rainbow sprinkled ice cream when you go overboard with squirting it with chocolate syrup. Kaiba eyed them first and said, "Wheeler, if I take some of these mutated cookies, will you leave quicker?"

"Only if you take one bite right now," Joey said, shoving the bag into his hands.

Kaiba eyed the baked goods for a moment, wondering if Joey had poisoned them. Meanwhile, Joey was holding back a Cheshire cat grin, waiting for him to take a bite. After a few minutes, the brunette finally decided to take a bite, deciding that if he fell ill because of this, he could make the blond teen suffer for it later. As he chewed on the cookie, a horrid taste came into his mouth, and his face turned green. Quickly, he spit out the food while Joey was biting back the laughter that was gathering inside of him. As soon as Kaiba composed himself, he asked, "What in the world did you put in there!?"

Joey put on the best guilty face that he could muster and replied, "Only the usual: sugar, flour, salt, baking powder, brown sugar, oil, milk, pizza, hamburgers, meat, ice cream, sushi, candy, and a lot of other stuff I can't name. Why? Is that a problem?"

Kaiba blankly stared at him and asked, "You put pizza, hamburgers, meat, ice cream, sushi, candy, and god knows what else into COOKIES?!"

"Yeah."

"That's it!" Kaiba yelled, his temper having exploded. "Get the hell out of my office! NOW!!"

_'Gotcha,'_ Joey thought happily. Putting the final part of his plan into action, the blond teen said, "Not unless you order me a card."

Seeing that he probably would cause problems if he didn't get what he wanted, Kaiba growled and said, "Oh, all right. What do you want?"

Joey thought about all of the good cards out there, and after a moment, he exclaimed, "The three Egyptian God Cards!"

"Ask Yugi for those, mutt," Kaiba said. "He's the one that has those."

"Fine," the blond teen said, a little upset that he couldn't just get Kaiba to buy him fake copies of those. After a while, he suggested, "How about Gaia the Fierce Night # 48" (Atk 5,000/Def 4000 9 stars super rare)

**(A/N: This card is not real. Do not try to go looking for it.)**

"Okay, fine," the brunette said coldly. He quickly typed on his keyboard. After a moment, he said, "All right, pick up your card at the reception desk downstairs. Now get out, you mutt."

"Thank you!" Joey said eagerly while heading out of the office, thinking, _'I can't believe that worked!'_

Meanwhile, Kaiba smirked to himself, thinking, _'He took the bait. Now, he'll soon learn not to mess with Seto Kaiba._'

**Later**

Joey had picked up his card and practically sprinted all the way to the game shop to find Yugi. He needed to tell someone about this; who knows, this card might make him the next King of Games! Luckily, the tri-color haired boy was out in front of the game shop, getting some fresh air. Joey paused right in front of him, and the blond teen took a moment to pant from his sprint.

"Joey, are you all right?" Yugi asked, worried about his friend.

After he gained back his lost air, Joey said, "Yeah. Guess what, Yug? I'm gonna be the new King of Games!!"

Yugi looked at him curiously and asked, "What makes you say that, Joey?"

"Because I got this card that'll help," Joey said with a grin. "Now, I challenge you to a duel!"

"Sure. Why not?" Yugi said. He pulled out his duel disk and said, "I accept your challenge!"

**Several minutes later**

The duel had gone for quite a while now. Yami was now in control of Yugi's body, and Joey was having a rough time. On the field, he had two scapegoats and his Rocket Warrior, but the blond teen only had 1800 Life Points left. Meanwhile, Yami just had his Dark Magician on the field and had a slight lead with 2000 Life Points.

It was Joey's turn, and he drew a card. When he saw that it was his new card, the blond teen laughed to himself. He called out, "Okay, this is it, Yug. I now sacrifice all three of my monsters!"

Yami's eyes widened slightly, and as the holograms of Joey's monsters disappeared, he asked, "But why would you do that?"

"Because I'm gonna summon my new monster. Go, Gaia the Fierce Night # 48!"

He placed the card on the duel disk . . . . . but nothing happened.

Joey became confused, and he tried placing the card down again, only to have nothing happen once more. He kept trying and trying until he finally yelled, "It's not working! Why isn't it working!?"

"That's because it's a fake, Joey," Yami told him. "And now, since you have no cards on your side of the field, I can win this duel!"

An anime sweatdrop formed on the blond teen's head, and he said, "Oh, boy."

**Elsewhere**

Kaiba laughed maniacally in his office as he watched the duel between Joey and Yugi being played out before him. His plan had worked; Joey, being blissfully unaware as usual, had believed that the fake card given to him was the real deal. Now, he was paying for coming into his office and ruining his day.

"That's what you deserve, you mutt," Kaiba uttered to himself. After watching Yugi's Dark Magician wipe out the rest of Joey's life points, he thought, _'That'll teach him not to mess with me.'_

Before returning to his work, one more thought crossed his mind. Thinking back to the beginning of that day and the entertainment that it had provided him with, the teen genius thought, _'Perhaps I should use instant messaging more often.'_

* * *

**Okay, that last part might've had Kaiba out of character, but I needed to find someway to end it so the story wouldn't be left majorly hanging. I hope you all have once again enjoyed this story. Have a nice life, and please review and give me your opinions on the new format of this story. This is AnimeSnowflake, bidding you adieu!**


End file.
